


Of Sake and Tay Tay

by Sasassy



Series: TG Rare Pair Week 2015 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing and Singing, Drunk Dancing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Tokyo Ghoul Rare Pair Week, Tokyo Ghoul Rare Pair Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasassy/pseuds/Sasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not the company she was hoping for but he's there and all smiles, so Akira indulges him. And herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sake and Tay Tay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Pair Week Day Two: First Time Getting Drunk Together.

The CCG didn’t hold many parties but the ones they _did_ host usually ended up a hot mess for everyone involved.

 

Akira was invited for the first time since she’d become an investigator and she wasn’t sure if she should go or just stay at home with her cat. In the end she decided that it wouldn’t hurt to swing by and see for herself why everyone was so hyped about it.

 

She arrived quite late and she could tell from the state of her co-workers that substantial amounts of alcohol had already been consumed. It felt weird to be the only stone-cold sober one in a room full of exuberantly tipsy people so she made her way over to the bar and ordered wine for herself. She’d take it easy for a while, at least until she found people she actually knew like Amon or maybe even Seidou or-

 

“Rank 2 Investigator Mado!” she heard a vaguely familiar voice calling. “I didn’t know you would be here.”

 

She turned around and came face to face with an overly enthusiastic guy with obnoxiously orange hair.

 

“Ah, yes, I am here,” she said. “Good evening, Nagachika. I didn’t expect you to be here.”

 

“Takizawa said it would be okay for me to come, too. Since I am his assistant and all. Are you enjoying yourself, Rank 2-”

 

“Please call me Akira,” she interrupted, annoyed with his formality. “We’re not at work.”

 

“Sure, Akira,” Hide chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his hand. “Can I get you a drink? I was just about to get one for myself.”

 

“Are you old enough to drink, yet?” she asked and raised an eyebrow.

 

He laughed his annoyingly bubbly laugh again and shook his head. “I turned 20 a few weeks ago, so it’s fine.”

 

“Well then,” she said and downed the rest of her wine quickly before she handed him her empty glass. “Yes, you can get me a drink.”

He beamed at her and left to fetch their drinks. Akira internally shrugged her shoulders. He wasn’t the company she’d expected to have tonight, but since Amon and Seidou were still nowhere to be seen, he’d do for now.

 

He wasn’t gone for long since the bar was mostly uncrowded now.

“I brought Sake too, I’ve never had it before so I wanted to try,” he said exuberantly. “Do you mind?”

 

“No, it’s fine,” she said and took the offered glass from him. Sake wasn’t her favourite but it would do to get her moderately intoxicated. They clinked glasses and downed the shot in one go. Nagachika shuddered and scrunched his face up terribly at the taste and burn down his throat and Akira snickered at that. He was still green after all.

 

“Note to self, I don’t like Sake,” he said and shook his head.

 

Akira swallowed her upcoming giggles. “What else are you having?” she asked and peered into his glass.

 

“Some sort of beer,” he said and took a sniff. “I had beer at my birthday party and I liked it.”

 

“Better play it safe with alcohol, Nagachika,” Akira said and patted his shoulder good-naturedly. “Or you’ll end your night reliving your dinner.”

 

“That’s exactly what happened at my birthday party, though,” he chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

 

They exchanged pleasantries, Nagachika talking about his studies and Akira talking about ... well, her cat mostly. Everything she experienced at work he second-hand experienced too and her schedule didn’t allow for many hobbies besides her training and work. Nagachika didn’t seem to mind her limited topics of conversation though, he just rambled on happily, jumping from topic to topic with lightning speed and Akira found herself enjoying his animated and easy-going attitude.

 

After a few more drinks Akira caught herself joining in with his babbling, commenting on his stories, answering his rhetorical questions – it was the most fun she’d had in ages. Soon enough they were both swaying on their feet, giggling uncontrollably as the alcohol started to take over their bodies. Akira was just about to call it a night and say her goodbyes when Hide grabbed her hands and moved them back and forth rhythmically.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked between giggles and wanted to withdraw her hands but he laced his fingers through hers and tugged her along.

 

“We’re dancing,” he said with a grin on his face that could outshine the sun and Akira laughed heartily.

 

“No we’re not,” she said but let him move her to the music anyway. “You’re dancing and dragging me along.”

 

“That counts,” he exclaimed and twirled her.

 

The song changed then and Akira was sure she’d be let off the hook if he didn’t like the upcoming one, but Hide’s face practically split in two with his smile and a weird sound of delight that had her laugh even more.

 

“I love this song!” he all but screamed and got a better hold of her, so she wouldn’t just flee. And to her mortification he started to sing along as well.

 

“I didn’t know you speak English, too,” she said in awe of this fact. Was there anything he couldn’t do?

 

“- _that’s what people say hm hm_ \- what? Oh yes, I taught myself when I was younger,” he answered and sang a few more lines, all the while moving her to the music as well. “Why don’t you sing along, too?” he asked as if she was being incredibly rude by not doing it.

 

“I don’t know the song. Or the language,” she retorted and wrapped one arm around his neck to stabilize herself. He was moving way too enthusiastic for her drunk balance.

 

“- hate hate hate baby – you don’t need the language,” he said and his arm snaked around her waist as he noticed her stumbling. “Just sing I shake it off and sing it like you mean it,” he instructed, still beaming like he’d received the best gift in the whole wide world. He tapped the back of her hand with his fingers to indicate when she had to join in and squeezed when it was her time.

 

“I shake it off?” she mumbled uncertainly and he beamed.

 

“Woohoohoo!” he exclaimed with a ridiculously high voice in time with the music and Akira couldn’t help it, she had to join in with his ecstatic laughter. She gripped his hand tighter and started to move of her own volition, belting out an occasional _shake it off_ when Hide prompted her. When the song ended she felt almost disappointed that it was over now. They’d stop dancing, they’d stop having fun and she’d have to go home and put on her cold front because that was what was expected of her.

 

But Hide surprised her once more as he twirled her again to the beginning of the next song. “Wanna go for another one?” he asked with a cheeky grin and she responded by shimmying back to him.

 

“I’ll be too hot and you’ll be hot damn!” he giggled and engaged her in a buoyant pirouette.

 

And they were off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hide would be a total Swiftie and Akira is a dork deep down. I also love Shake It Off and I once imagined Hide dancing and singing along (and I almost died) so this fic was born.


End file.
